Snow
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Un tapiz de nieve sobre el jardín de niños y ahora...


**Snow**

_By: Led Astra__y_

Todo se tiñe de blanco, desde las colinas donde nace el dorado brillo del sol, hasta la tierra que tocan tus pies.

Las ramas de los árboles lucen desnudas mientras son jaladas por las heladas corrientes chocantes.

Hay huellas marcadas por todo el jardín de niños, aunque solamente estamos nosotros. El se balancea en un columpio, mientras que su aliento se esparce perdiéndose en el cielo.

Su suéter se mueve al compás de su cuerpo, de adelante hacia atrás y de adelante hacia atrás. Sus pies caen graciosamente, alzándose como olas de blanca espuma. Escucho su risa desde aquí al igual que sus propuestas de que le acompañe. Asiento débilmente, ya acostumbrado a sus inquietantes e infantiles actitudes.

— ¡Sensei!, ¡Sensei! —Me grita balanceándose cada vez más rápido, — ¡Te aburrirás ahí parado!

Y te puedo confesar que, mi corazón se acelera envuelto en alegría cada vez que escucho su risa. Me encanta por el hecho de que cada vez que la entona, lo hace solamente para mí; Y sí, termino contagiado del júbilo que desprende aquella voz infantil.

Pierdo la cuenta de mis pasos, cuando ya estoy sentándome a lado suyo, empujando con mis pies y espalda para alcanzarle en su juego. Algunos mechones se juntan a mi cara para luego rozarla y caer al vacío. Mi bufanda se mueve junto a mí, causando cierta molestia.

— ¡Yoite, mira como salto fuera del columpio! —Abro los ojos desmesuradamente, al mismo tiempo en que se congelan mis pensamientos, — ¡Miharu, ten cuidado!

Le veo saltar como si quisiera tocar las nubes con la palma de su mano, sólo un par de segundos en los que se crea una ilusión sutil. Después, escucho su llanto, arrancando las fantasías de mi horizonte. Corro a su lado, encontrando sus manos apretando sus párpados y lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Un par de rasguños invaden su rostro, corrompiendo la palidez y dulzura que los adorna. Mis manos, inconcientes, son llevadas a la pulcritud de su piel, dando pequeños masajes a las zonas afectadas. El asciende su mirada hasta permitirme ver sus ojos cubiertos en un millón de diamantes diminutos y cristalinos. Su llanto cesa, recordándome la caída de las hojas por la visita del otoño.

Le sonrío, intentando alejar su dolor mientras llevo mis manos hacia mi bufanda, desprendiéndola de mi cuello. El observa con atención, mientras enrollo la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos se sitúan sobre las mías, mientras el silencio nos hace una inesperada compañía.

Entonces, vislumbro un hilo rojo que escurre a través de sus labios llamando mi atención con su estético desliz e intensa tonalidad, carmesí. Acerco nuestros rostros, pegando nuestra nariz en un apenas perceptible tacto. Un sonrojo recorre sus mejillas, y sus ojos se cierran lentamente. Mis dedos recorren con su yema la comisura de sus labios, puedo sentir como tiembla, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Le sostengo, tomándolo con ambas manos por la espalda.

En este momento, mi cordura es enterrada en pilas de nieve y escarcha. Aproximo mi boca hacia la suya y arranque su aliento, para darle el mío. Cerré mis ojos, tan sólo un par de segundos, luego, modestas sensaciones frías recorren mi frente. Está nevando, pero de una manera tan fina y agraciada que tranquiliza los latidos acelerados del corazón de Miharu y míos.

Despego mi rostro del suyo, lo suficiente para apreciar el pastel que decora aquellas hermosas mejillas. Aprieta sus labios, para luego delinearlos con su lengua.

—Sabe a miel, sensei—Me confiesa acariciando la bufanda que le otorgue momentos atrás.

Suspiro pesadamente, levantando mis hombros. Le dirijo la vista nuevamente, casi jurando ver un par de alas negras en su espalda. Levanto una ceja, confundido, para después sentir una presión en la palma de la mano.

—Vamos a dejarte a casa—Pido entrelazando nuestros dedos. El, siente lentamente, agitando la tela de nuestros guantes para luego seguir las huellas impresas en un desteñido e incoloro edén.

En ocasiones como esta, es cuando adoro la nieve, que esconde con el tiempo las huellas y que, regala un momento en el silencio, uno vacío, pero placentero.

Ambos miramos hacia nuestro frente, teñido de tonalidades violetas y naranjas. El viento sopla en contra de nosotros, débil, mientras se quiebra en nuestros rostros. Ambos nos mantenemos silenciosos, compartiendo un momento en soledad.

Pronto definen nuestros orbes una pequeña casa al otro extremo de la acera, decorada con la calidez de un hogar repleto de pequeñas elocuencias. Los árboles golpean con sus ramas las ventanas, como una travesura, alejándose luego, huyendo infantilmente como un maldoso crío.

El jardín esta teñido de blanco, igual que todo lo que podemos imaginar a nuestro alrededor, sin embargo, mis ojos muestran la silueta de pequeñas flores enterradas bajo los restos del invierno, silenciosas, aguardando la llegado de un as de luz a su frágil cuerpo. Sonrío, definiendo los colores de cada pequeña planta por la primavera, y sin embargo, sintiéndome orgulloso por él, que irradia más vivacidad que todo lo que nace de la tierra para opacarlo con una corta y sonora carcajada.

Mi puño toca la puerta de la entrada un par de veces. Noto como la alegría que decoraba su mirada se extingue rápidamente, afligida con el golpeteo de mi puño en la madera de aquella puerta. Sin querer siento lo mismo, anonado e incómodo, pero este es el comportamiento que un adulto en su vida repleta de monotonía, debe de adquirir.

El tío Raikou asoma su mirada pasiva por la puerta semiabierta para luego saltar en emoción.

— ¡Miharu! —Pronuncia tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño. Sin querer formo una sonrisa en mis labios, sintiéndome sumamente ajeno a la escena frente a mis ojos. En la encantadora amabilidad de su regazo mi alumno luce tan feliz, puede ser, que incluso más que cuando esta a mi lado. Me entristezco, si, al pensar que puedo ser olvidado de una manera tan efímera mientras observo con dolor su indiferencia.

Algo tira de mi mano, adentrándome a las profundidades de la casa. Noto la sonrisa del tío Raikou, dándome la bienvenida con sus destellantes ojos. Deposito mi abrigo en el perchero detrás de la puerta al mismo tiempo que agradezco con una reverencia aquel noble gesto de su parte. La puerta se cierra tras un largo rechinido molesto, conteniendo el aire frío que daba hacia mi espalda. Mis zapatos quedan abandonados en la entrada, junto a otro par más pequeño.

El aroma del chocolate llega a mis sentidos, profanando en la inquietud de mi hambriento estómago. Podría imaginar el vapor saliendo del mar de chocolate en una taza de porcelana. Podría incluso sentir, como su contenido quemaba mis labios y mi lengua, pero al mismo tiempo, me hacía degustar un placer afrodisíaco al deslizarse por el largo camino de mi laringe.

Los labios de Miharu sabían igual, como una tasa de chocolate en el invierno, pero con un toque aún más divino que sonaría imposible de describir por esta boca.

Me siento en el sillón de color caoba frente a mí, teniendo visión de los cuadros campestres que con sus pintorescos tonares alegran todo con una caricia de un pequeño arco iris. Mi favorito es uno de los estrechos canales de Ámsterdam. La vivacidad y pulcritud de cada rincón ha sido transmitido a la pintura sin omitir el espléndido colorido de los tulipanes crecientes en esa fantástica tierra. Sin duda, tendría que estar en aquel sitio admirando con mis sentidos el mensaje que me está transmitiendo la pintura en este instante.

Una mano se deposita en mis hombros, cuando volteo, encuentro a Miharu recargando su rostro contra de mis hombros. Su aliento cálido choca contra mi cuello, provocando el recorrido de escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. La electricidad yace en cada partícula del aire que me regalan sus pulmones haciéndome sentir como el ser más feliz del universo en cada minuciosa descarga. Acaricio su cabello sedoso dándole todo mi mundo a ese centrífugo placer. El aroma se cuela entre los poros de mi nariz revolviéndose con el aire que respiro con tanto éxtasis.

—Quiero que me acaricies sensei—Pronuncia en un tono inocente, hipnotizando mi oído en su melódica voz.

Lo cargo entre mis brazos, sosteniéndolo como una pluma en el aire para luego continuar depositando su cabeza en mis rodillas y sus piernas, dobladas de manera fetal, contra mi abdomen bajo. ¡Parecemos hermanos! el recargado en la protección de mi delgado cuerpo mientras mis manos complacen su petición recorriendo sus mejillas, su cabello…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Aquel era un comportamiento demasiado incorrecto par mí!

Con un enorme vacío en mi estómago, logré disimular alcanzar la taza de chocolate que me traía el tío Raikou en una bandeja plateada. Miharu se aleja de mí mientras toma lugar en la otra parte del sofá aún cercano a mí para después, también tomar una taza alrededor de sus palmas.

—Gracias—Dije de manera débil, pero lo suficientemente perceptible para ser captada por la persona frente a mí. Asiente, extendiendo una aperlada sonrisa con sus labios.

—Estaré en la cocina por cualquier cosa —Contestó poniendo una sonrisa algo pícara en su rostro. Un sonrojo lidera por mis mejillas, conquistando mí sangre, llevándola a esa parte tan visible de mi rostro. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía apenado de contar con un tono de piel tan claro, ya que, en medio de la pureza de su color, hacia notar mis vergüenzas y emociones con más facilidad hacia el mundo que me rodeaba.

Un momento en silencio aguarda entorno a la habitación, manteniéndome alejado de una realidad frente a mis ojos. Permanecemos de aquella manera durante varios minutos, sorbiendo con lentitud nuestra tasa de chocolatote caliente. Cuando la taza de porcelana termina finalmente vacía, decido partir camino a la cocina, llevando una taza en cada mano.

Al estar a punto de cruzar la puerta percibo un sonido que llama mi atención. Un gemido. Al asomar mi vista a través de una ranura iluminada por la tenue luz de la estufa puedo percibir al tío Raikou acompañado de un pequeño a su lado. Lo logro reconocer luego de cierto esfuerzo. Gau, un primo lejano de Miharu. Ambos sostienen sus manos, mientras por un travieso acto del destino toman presas sus labios.

Me doy media vuelta, retirándome de inmediato con total discreción. Mis mejillas arden aún más, pero logro simularlo con la sombra que se proyecta en mi rostro gracias a la boina que cubre mi cabeza. Dejo las tazas en una mesa cercana, junto a un florero repleto de crisantemos. ¡Ah! ¡Que bellas flores eran aquellas!

Caminando como un ladrón a media noche me dirijo a lado de Miharu, sintiendo un cierto escalofrío en mis manos ahora desnudas. Mi doy cuenta de cómo junta sus brazos en torno a su torso, con un cierto roce de sufrimiento. Hay una chimenea a lado por lo que me aproximo hacia ella, preparando el fuego para nuestra comodidad. Cuando la primera chispa surca por la madera le sigue una luz naranjiza que llena todo de una calidez increíble.

Lo acerco hacia mí, sosteniéndolo en mi abrazo. Ambos observábamos el fuego de la chimenea como si fuese la cosa más increíble del mundo, ensimismados en el declive de la madera que se volvía segundo tras segundo, cenizas bajo el orgullo y brusquedad del fuego.

Siento como su temblor cesa con el simple roce de mis manos por encima de su ropa de lana. Mis caricias concilian su frío, convirtiéndolo en una brisa que se desvanece en la primavera. Cuando por fin creo que ha sido atrapado en la tierra de los sueños, tomo una frazada cerca de nosotros y lo cubro con ella. Un suspiro recorre sus labios, inundándome de una inmensa ternura.

Permanezco admirándolo más y más, pero cuando me dispongo a marcharme a mi hogar, el tiempo corta mi aliento al ser separado de su lado. Me levanto con delicadeza, casi sin hacer movimiento alguno. Percibo como mi mano es tomada entre una palma suave y diminuta.

La frazada cae al suelo mientras el levanta su torso de la comodidad del sofá. Se frota sus somnolientos ojos, mostrándome la escena más conmovedora que, en mi vida, jamás había visto.

Puedo ver como la frazada está desacomodada por encima de su piel, mostrándome una parte de si, y como si me hubiesen hechizado, recorro su piel bajo la ropa, arrancando un gemido de su boca.

Algo dentro de mi ser es roto en este instante. El placer no solo lo inunda a él, también a mí. Pero este, no era el lugar ni momento indicado, pero pese a la madurez de mi cabeza, no puedo detener la fogosidad de mis manos.

—Por favor sensei—Me mira con un precioso sonrojo y lágrimas desbordando a través de sus iris, —Hágame sentir amado.

Todo mi control, todo, es tirado por la borda. Ahora no tengo una voluntad que me detenga o miedo al peligro y las consecuencias que aguardarían a la vuelta de la esquina. No. Ahora solo existen las caricias que nos desnudan a ambos bajo la protección del fuego.

Subo y baje hacia su cuerpo con el apoyo de mis brazos. Cuando asciendo una vez más, pauso durante un momento. Raikou me observa desde el otro lado del pasillo sin expresión alguna. Siento como mi pulso se desvanece en medio de la sorpresa de verlo parado ahí, sin embargo, Miharu no lo percibe al estar bajo mi cuerpo.

Raikou lleva el dedo índice a sus labios, callando nuestro secreto con tanta confidencialidad que asombra a mi concepto humano tras una sonrisa sincera y comprensiva, para después, desaparecer en los confines de aquella morada como una estrella fugaz.

Volviendo al pequeño mundo de Miharu y mío, tomo sus manos para besarlas con el simple rocé de mis labios. Suaves, tersas…

Para mí no es la primera vez. No, en el mundo adulto existen ciertas cosas que se tienen que hacer, y aquella, era una de esas cosas. Sin embargo, por el tinte rosado que decoraba sus mejillas era fácil determinar que estaba gozando, al igual que yo, de su primera vez.

Expandiendo las rosas entorno a un campo verdoso encuentro a una pequeña flor con su loto cerrado. La única con esa característica en medio de un campo repleto de coloridos fragmentos de arco iris. A su lado, una flor tan inmensa que extiende sus pétalos de una manera tan bella que ocasiona un trance al ser atraído por su belleza. Cubiertas de un cristalino rocío descansan con sutileza sostenidas por el tallo que las aferra a una tierra tapizada de verde. La luz da contra ellas mientras el viento las hacia danzar con una gracia tan divina.

Cuando en lo más alto el arco iris se presenta con sus siete perspectivas hedónicas, la flor de pétalos extendidos se acerca al pequeño capullo a su lado, depositando su polen dorado en el corazón de la pequeña. Cuando el agua alcanza sus labios para saciar su sed, sus pétalos se extienden. El color blanco nace de ellos con una orilla azul en sus extremidades mientras la otra flor, de color azul, tiene sus extremidades del color lleno de pureza de la otra.

Aquí, en medio de este campo, tan distintas y destacando del resto, unen sus raíces bajo la tierra mientras con su aliento desprenden sus susurros al viento, como un secreto de primavera.

* * *

He vuelto a publicar esta historia con algunas modificaciones que sinceramente espero les agraden. Por favor, dejen un review, no les de pena, para mi es valiosísima su opinión :)


End file.
